


Kinktober #17

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompt:Nevada/Sonny - werewolf Nevada, edging
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #17

“It’s five hundred _fucking_ degrees in here,” Nevada growled, shifting restlessly on the bed. He’d stripped it down to a single sheet, and he was stripped down to his underwear and tank top. Those would probably go soon.

“It’s a little warm,” Sonny said calmly, putting the last of the folded clothes into the dresser drawer and pushing it closed. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and actually thought the breeze coming through the open window was a little chilly. The closer Nevada got to transition, however, the crankier and more miserable he was going to be. There was nothing to do but ride it out and try to be helpful.

“Come get fucked,” Nevada said, glaring as Sonny turned to face him. 

During the last three days before a full moon, Nevada was moody, achy, and horny—and there was no real cure for any of them, at least that they’d been able to find. Sex could work as a distraction, but with stimulation Nevada could maintain a near-constant erection and come innumerable times, long after his body should’ve run dry and collapsed from exhaustion.

There were perks, up to a point, but overall it wasn’t as much fun as it sounded—for Sonny _or_ Nevada. Each climax for Nevada was like a brief scratch at a chronic itch, a relief that didn’t last long. And Sonny, without the physical benefits of werewolf blood coursing through his veins, had limits that couldn’t be ignored. 

“Actually just suck me. Less hassle.”

“Sure, if you want,” Sonny said, unoffended as he crossed to the bed. Nevada, on his back with one arm beneath his head, gave him a dark look. Nevada was sheened in sweat, his shirt stuck to his stomach. The bulge in his briefs was hard to miss, but he was only partially aroused. For the moment. 

“ _Sure_ ,” Nevada mocked. He had a lock of sweaty hair flopped onto his forehead, and Sonny reached out to brush it back without thinking. 

“What if I make you some iced—” 

Nevada was quick, and Sonny barely yanked his hand away in time. Nevada’s teeth snapped together, catching nothing but air. He continued to glare at Sonny for a moment before dropping his head back onto his arm.

“If you bite my fingers off it’ll make handjobs harder,” Sonny said, speaking calmly despite the uptick in his pulse. 

Nevada snorted with a hint of amusement, but said, “You got holes, don’tcha?”

“It’s only a few more hours.”

Nevada bared his teeth, which in a few hours would be a lot more dangerous, and said, “Be able to do real damage, then.”

Sonny wasn’t worried. When Nevada was in full wolf form, he was always more cautious, more afraid of hurting Sonny. Sonny didn’t mention it, because he knew Nevada wanted to pretend they didn’t both know it. Instead, he said, “You’ll feel better, then. Want an icepack or—”

Nevada made a sound of frustration and rolled abruptly off the bed, brushing against Sonny as he lunged to his feet and started to pace. “No.” He rolled his shoulders as he prowled the room in agitation, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Can’t breathe in here.”

“You know you can’t leave,” Sonny answered, noting the way Nevada eyed the open window and the fire escape beyond. 

“Like you could fuckin stop me,” Nevada muttered, but he didn’t try to bolt. “Seriously, if you don’t suck my dick I’m gonna fuck your pillow.”

Sonny laughed; he couldn’t help it, although his skin prickled at the look Nevada shot him. Sonny wasn’t afraid of Nevada, but he could certainly understand how a single cold glare from the man could make people tremble in their boots. “Sorry,” he said, unable to keep the note of amusement from his voice. He glanced at his watch and then the window.

“Got somewhere to be?”

“Course not. Listen, Nevada, you got less’n three hours. I know you feel shitty, but this is the home stretch. If you—”

Nevada crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides and backed Sonny up against the wall, fisting his hands against the smooth surface to either side of Sonny’s head. For a moment he looked ready to tear into Sonny’s throat, even without fangs. Then his nostrils flared as he drew a deep breath of Sonny’s scent, and his expression softened.

“Sonny,” he said, the word barely audible. He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward, pressing his forehead against Sonny’s shoulder. Sonny could feel the heat of Nevada’s skin through the layer of cotton. “‘m losing my fuckin mind.”

“Okay,” Sonny said, running a hand into Nevada’s sweaty hair. “It’s okay, I’m here. I can handle a three hour blowjob,” he added with a small laugh, hoping it was true. “If we keep things going—” He hesitated for a moment when Nevada pushed off the wall and whirled to resume pacing. “—until right before you transition, maybe the distraction will—”

“If anyone can it’s you,” Nevada said, shooting him a quick little smile, but he was distracted and agitated. “But forget it. I’ll take a cold shower, maybe—”

“Nevada,” Sonny said, following him. “When’ve I ever complained about sucking your dick?”

“You’re a fuckin whore,” Nevada laughed, the words sounding oddly affectionate. 

Sonny stopped trying to catch or corner the other man, and said, “C’mere. Let me make you feel better.”

“Get me a drink, that’ll make me—”

“Do you trust me?” 

Nevada cast him an annoyed, impatient look and gestured around the room with a flick of his hand. “You see anyone else here?”

Sonny sank into a crouch in the middle of the floor. “Then come here. I’ve got an idea.”

Nevada stopped pacing to stare at him. 

Sonny was still a little sore from that morning—Nevada had fucked him a _lot_ in the last two days—but he would willingly bend over and take it again if Nevada asked. Sonny knew his own discomfort would ease soon enough, and he also knew that it was nothing compared to what Nevada experienced before and during every transformation. 

Nevada walked toward him. “Gonna fuck your throat.” He phrased it as a statement, but Sonny knew he was being asked permission. “Hard.”

Sonny nodded, reaching for the waistband of Nevada’s briefs as soon as it was close enough. Nevada’s erection was clearly outlined inside the tight cotton; the sight of Sonny dropping to his knees was enough to get him fully hard, and Sonny couldn’t help but be flattered—as always—even though he knew Nevada’s sex drive was currently in high gear. 

Sonny pulled the other man’s underwear down, sliding them to Nevada’s ankles. Nevada stepped out impatiently, stripping his shirt over his head at the same time, and both articles were flung aside. Nevada grabbed Sonny’s hair and pulled him forward, and Sonny put his hands on Nevada’s legs to steady himself. 

Nevada pushed his hips forward, holding Sonny’s head with both hands, and Sonny licked up the length of Nevada’s cock before pulling it into his mouth. He kept his jaw loose and did his best to relax his throat. Nevada rocked his hips shallowly a few times, stroking himself against Sonny’s tongue. 

Sonny gagged when Nevada hit the back of his throat, even though it wasn’t a surprise. He closed his eyes against the sting of tears, and drew a bracing breath when Nevada drew back half an inch and paused. 

When Sonny didn’t object or try to pull away, Nevada drove forward with one hard thrust, forcing himself into the tight ring of Sonny’s throat. Sonny did his best to swallow, his throat working around Nevada’s cock as he fought every instinct in his body that wanted to fight against the intrusion. 

Nevada drew back and drove forward again. “Fucking Christ,” he groaned, fingers twisted tightly into Sonny’s hair. “Jesus, _te sientes bien, qué rico me lo mamas_.” He filled Sonny’s throat and stopped, staying until Sonny’s hands curled against his legs, until Sonny’s throat spasmed in an effort to expel him, and then Nevada abruptly withdrew.

He pulled all the way free from Sonny’s mouth and stepped back, releasing his hair, and Sonny fell forward onto his hands as he coughed and gagged. After a moment he swiped an arm over his mouth and looked up with watery eyes. “I didn’t tap out,” he said hoarsely. 

“Almost came,” Nevada said. His chest rose and fell as he stared down at Sonny. He was emanating desperation; Sonny could feel it coming off him in waves. 

“That’s okay,” Sonny answered, reaching toward him.

“I don’t like being out of control,” Nevada ground out, clenching his hands at his sides. He didn’t say it, but Sonny knew Nevada was afraid of accidentally hurting him. 

Sonny cleared his throat and sniffed, touching his fingers to Nevada’s leg. “If you think about it, you’re lucky. All things considered.” Nevada glared at him, arching an eyebrow. “Lucky you’re here with me,” Sonny added.

Nevada snorted. “Cocky.”

“This is your biological imperative. To procreate. Your body wants to fuck everyone and everything.”

“Not sounding good for you,” Nevada said.

“No? Pretty sure you don’t want a litter of mini Nevadas running around.”

Nevada’s eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped forward, and his touch wasn’t gentle when he fisted his hand into Sonny’s hair. “Comedian, huh?”

“I won’t get pregnant no matter how many times you come inside me.”

“Neither would any other mouth,” Nevada answered, dragging his thumb over Sonny’s lower lip. “You lookin for compliments?”

Sonny laughed. “I’m not a fucking idiot,” he said, ducking foward and quickly swallowing Nevada’s cock. Nevada stuttered forward with a curse. He came as quickly as Sonny expected, almost immediately flooding Sonny’s mouth and throat with thick cum. Sonny swallowed reflexively, but he made a mental note to pace himself. He knew from experience that he would regret it if he ingested everything that Nevada might offer in the course of three hours.

“Son of a fuckin whore,” Nevada muttered as he pulled Sonny off his cock. 

Sonny rose to his feet despite Nevada’s hand in his hair, and he wiped his mouth on his own shoulder before giving Nevada’s lips a quick kiss. “Just takin the edge off,” he said. “Sit,” he added, pushing Nevada back toward the edge of the bed. As soon as Nevada sank onto the mattress, Sonny knelt between his legs, ducked his head, and pulled Nevada’s half-hard cock into his mouth again. He slurped softly, humming in appreciation as Nevada ran fingers through his hair and massaged the sting from his scalp. 

He took Nevada to the back of his tongue but no further, sucking gently as he bobbed his head and worked his tongue up and down the length of Nevada’s cock. Nevada cupped one hand around Sonny’s nape but didn’t add any pressure, simply holding on as Sonny slowly worked him back toward full-hardness. 

“You are good, I’ll give you that,” Nevada murmured, still massaging Sonny’s scalp with his other hand. Sonny tightened his mouth in acknowledgment and drew back, pulling off Nevada’s cock with a loud slurp. “Take off your clothes.”

Sonny sat back on his heels and stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside. Then he got to his feet, holding Nevada’s knees to steady himself, and quickly discarded his sweats. “I’ll lay down and you can fuck my throat for a while.”

“Gettin lazy?” Nevada asked, but he got up and watched Sonny flop onto his back on the bed and hang his head over the edge of the mattress. 

“Just pacing myself,” Sonny said as Nevada stepped close enough for Sonny to curl his hands around the other man’s thighs. He opened his mouth, feeling a flush of pleasure at Nevada’s low groan as he slipped his erection between Sonny’s lips. 

Nevada dropped forward over Sonny’s body, bracing himself on his elbows, and he licked and nibbled Sonny’s stomach as he slowly fucked his mouth. Sonny gagged each time Nevada hit the back of his throat—this had never been his favorite position, but he knew Nevada liked it—but Nevada moved gently. He kept the flexes of his hips slow and steady, dragging himself along Sonny’s tongue.

Nevada sucked hickeys into the pale flesh of Sonny’s belly, nipping repeatedly at his skin, and Sonny squirmed with a small moan around Nevada’s cock. His own erection was hot and heavy against his stomach, a mere inch or two from Nevada’s mouth.

Sonny wasn’t short on endurance or particularly long on turnaround, but he couldn’t bounce back nearly as quickly as Nevada. He didn’t want to come too early. 

Nevada was already close to his second climax; Sonny could feel the change in Nevada’s muscles, could taste the difference on his tongue. He wasn’t surprised when Nevada abruptly withdrew and straightened. 

“Stay,” Nevada ordered gruffly. He jerked himself off in a few hard twists of his fist, shooting cum across Sonny’s flushed chest. 

“Okay,” Sonny said, his voice a little hoarse as he stared up at Nevada, “but you only get three. And that was two.”

Nevada glared. “We’ll see,” he growled. 

* * *

Sonny’s jaw ached, protesting dully each time he widened his mouth, and his neck was sore; it would lead to a headache if he didn’t take some Tylenol soon. His throat felt bruised. He was slick with sweat and his muscles were tired and shaky.

Nevada was a wreck beneath him, writhing on the bed as Sonny sucked him to the very edge—again—before releasing him. Nevada released a string of violent curses, but he was barely coherent. He was in a state of pure and primal lust, desperate for release as he also teetered on the brink of transformation. 

Sonny was exhausted, but he was also proud of himself. He’d never kept Nevada strung out for so long, and he’d done what he’d set out to do. He’d kept Nevada so wrapped up in his need that there was no room for anything else. 

“Fucking son of a fucking bitch,” Nevada panted as his hips bucked up off the bed, his cock searching for Sonny’s mouth. He blinked sweat from his eyes. His irises had already begun to brighten around his dilated pupils, and Sonny knew they were almost out of time. 

“Love you, too,” Sonny said, offering a tired smile when Nevada’s nostrils flared in response. Nevada growled low in his throat. “I know,” Sonny said, rubbing a comforting hand over the other man’s sweat-slicked hip. “Come for me, then.” He put his lips around Nevada’s dark, dripping cock, keeping his mouth loose, and waited. 

Nevada fisted his hands into Sonny’s hair and drove himself upward, filling Sonny’s throat with several hard thrusts before coming with a strangled string of curses. His body was trembling as he sank back into the mattress, his chest heaving. 

Sonny had finally jerked himself off a while ago, and now all he wanted to do was collapse in exhaustion. He couldn’t, though—not until Nevada was through his transition. Sonny wasn’t allowed to touch him during the change, but there were other things he could do to help.

He dragged his tired body out of bed. “I’ll be right back,” he promised before going to get Nevada a glass of water and some cool rags. 

* * *

Sonny was draped over Nevada’s chest, cheek resting on warm fur, content to take these moments of soft and lazy comfort. “You feelin okay?” he murmured drowsily, running his fingers slowly and absently through the fur on Nevada’s hip. 

“Mm. Except you think I’m a pillow.”

Sonny smiled and turned his face into thick fur to kiss Nevada’s chest before resettling against him. “You threatened to hump my pillow, so…”

“Sure I didn’t use the word _hump_ ,” Nevada said, and Sonny could practically hear his lip curl. 

“You uncomfortable?” Sonny asked. He was slipping steadily closer to sleep, lulled by Nevada’s heat and softness, and the steady thud of his heart beneath Sonny’s head. “No tail splints?”

“Funny.”

“Well.” Sonny did his best to stifle a yawn, snuggling against Nevada without self-consciousness. “Glad you’re feeling better. I’m gonna sleep…”

“It’s always better now,” Nevada said quietly. Sonny, halfway into unconsciousness, thought that Nevada meant he always felt better after the transition, and Sonny hummed an acknowledgement. “When you’re here,” Nevada added, and Sonny’s eyes opened as the words sank in. “Even when it’s bad, it’s better.”

Nevada hadn’t said much about how difficult his transformations had been before he’d met Sonny, but Sonny didn’t need to know the details to imagine how terrifying and lonely and miserable it must’ve been in the days before each full moon. Sonny had seen the havoc wreaked on Nevada’s body enough times to have an idea. 

“Good,” Sonny said. “Cause I ain’t goin nowhere.”

After a moment Nevada’s arm curved around Sonny, one large paw splaying over his ribs. “ _Prometes_?”

The possessive weight of Nevada’s paw was comforting rather than alarming, and Carisi’s eyes closed. “Mhm. Wake me if you need me,” he mumbled. He was asleep before Nevada could answer.


End file.
